Love has no Bounds (Destiel AU)
by destielislove
Summary: This is my first destiel AU story Castiel is a merman and Dean works on a ship, Castiel saves his life and after that they bond is very strong and they fall in love, sorry if its a little rough around the edges, but I hope whoever reads it, will like it.


The browned haired man worked on the ship, he pulled at the sail making it go the right way. It was a struggle he wiped the sweat from his forehead and he sighed as he looked out into the sparkling blue water. His name was Dean Winchester, he worked alone on a ship catching whatever he could after the bigger ships took their turn. All he ever got was maybe one big trout and that was if he was lucky, maybe some lobsters but honestly it was better than nothing. It was a lonely job but it was worth it in some ways. One day as the sun glared down upon the young man he sat there reading a book while watching his line for nibbles. Little did he know today was going to be a day to remember. The brown haired man sat there, he leaned his head back and was almost asleep when his line shook, he jumped up and pulled the line hard. It was heavy, really heavy and this made him very happy. He yanked on the line one last time and finally the net emerged from the water, but what he saw next made the man jump backwards. Inside was what looked like a male human but he had no legs instead it had a tail, the man stared at him he rubbed his eyes. He could not believe what he was seeing, he stepped closer to the cage only for the male inside to move back and hiss softly at him, then they locked eyes, Dean couldn't believe what he had caught.

He never gave it a second thought, he walked to the cage and opened it causing the merman to huddle against the wall and hiss more. He looked down with a great look of sadness the merman knew this was the end of him, his fins and gills drooped, The blue eyed merman knew he was going to be killed or kept prisoner. Dean approached him and he hissed more. "Relax." Dean said. "I am not going to hurt you, I am going to let you go." The brown haired man reached in and waited for the merman to take his hand, for a moment he did not do anything but then he scooted towards the door and fell onto the boat looking away as he shook, he was terrified. Dean frowned then he sighed softly, he reached down and he picked up the merman and their eyes locked, blue met green and Dean gave him a small soft smile. "I will not hurt you, I am returning you to your home." This made the blue eyed man tilt his head and he looked away as Dean carried him to the edge of his boat and gently put him back into the water giving him another smile. "You are free now, be careful." The merman gazed at him for a while then swam back under the water.

A few months later Dean was aboard his ship. He turned on his radio to catch a storm warning. He hurried and sailed as fast as he could back to the shore, but the storm gathered fast and soon he was caught in the middle of pouring rain, bright lightning and loud thunder plus heavy winds. The young man sailed the best he could, until a flash of bright lighting blinded him and the sail toppled over and it knocked Dean into the cold water as well as unconscious.

Dean opened his eyes to bright sunlight, he sat up quickly and realized he was on the shore, he felt his body he was okay. He took a deep breath and he wondered "but how?" He looked around he got up and walked around seeing his wrecked boat he frowned heavily. "Well I will just have to start all over again." Just then from the corner of his eye, he saw something on the rock he turned his head to the very same merman from before he would recognize his blue eyes anywhere. He walked towards him and he jumped into the water, afraid. Then Dean walked as close to the rock as he could and he smiled. "Don't be afraid I want to thank you for saving my life, My name is Dean... Dean Winchester." The merman stared at him for a moment and opened his mouth but then closed it. "You can't speak huh? Okay." The young male sat on the rock and he smiled warmly he took his hand and held it out, the merman reached for it and he sniffed it and then licked it and made a bubbly noise, this made Dean laugh. The merman watched him gazing with his bright blue eyes. "Name Castiel." He spoke softly. Dean turned his head and looked at him with a wide smile. "Well you can speak, hello there Castiel." He gazed at his wrecked boat. "I suppose I will have to build another one." Castiel flapped around in the water and he rested his eyes on the rock staring at Dean intently, he was smitten by his human. "Handsome human you are." This made Castiel's cheeks blush softly, but deep down he knew it could never be they were two different species.

Dean turned and looked at him and bit his lip. "Uh well thank you, you aren't too bad yourself." He grinned. "Human have mate?" Castiel looked at him with big blue eyes, then Dean shook his head. "No I am alone... All alone, I have been for a long time." With that answer Castiel reached over and he gave the human a warm smile and he slid up the best he could and he cuddled into Dean's side and purred happily. "You be my mate?" Castiel said looking up at Dean, he stared into Cas' blue eyes shocked and then he reached out and touched his arm. "Yes, I will be your mate." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the merman's lips, after this they were inseparable, they spent everyday together for months. Castiel even helped the best he could while Dean fixed his boat. Then one summer night they sat together at the shore and Castiel cuddled into Dean's neck and placed soft kisses on his neck. "We mate now? Castiel love Dean" Dean looked down at Castiel and he chewed his lip then he smiled warmly. The human smiled more and he ran his fingers down the merman's body and he kissed him passionately. "Yes we can mate now, and I love you too." Castiel moved away a little and shuddered his cock appeared from under his tail, he was thick pinkish with blueish spots he bit his lip and he looked at Dean with flushed cheeks, the human stared at him and he swallowed hard. He stood up and he began to undress himself once he was naked he sat down again and he kissed Cas once again this time he reached down and wrapped his hand around his cock stroking softly this made Cas purr gently.

Dean wasn't going to lie he was nervous, very nervous. He had never had anal sex before with anyone, and frankly Cas' cock looked very thick. He leaned in and he kissed the merman's lips more, Dean stroked him more and Cas purred into the kiss. He crawled on top of him and positioned himself, he spit in his hand and lubed up is own entrance. He gripped onto Cas shoulders as he slowly lowered himself onto the merman's cock, wincing and whimpering in pain he dug his nails into Cas shoulders. He tossed his head back and he whimpered more it hurt so much. Cas looked up at him and he bubbled softly, then he ran his fingers down his side and he shivered. "Dean okay?" The human looked down at him. "Yes Cas I am okay... It just hurts a little." The merman began to move softly and Dean moaned gently and he bit his lip closing his eyes as he moved ontop of him. Cas continued to make bubbly purring noises, he kissed his mate hard as he swirled his tongue inside his mouth. Dean began to move on Cas' cock harder and faster, he let out little grunts and groans his own erect cock was rubbing against Cas fins and it felt so good. He never wanted this too end, he rode his cock faster and faster as he kissed the merman deeply holding onto his waist. Cas planted little bite marks along his neck claiming him as his own. Dean took Cas' hand and wrapped it around his waist slowly moving it towards his ass, he shivered as he looked into his mate's blue eyes.

The green eyed human impaled himself on the merman's cock over and over, he groaned out loud as he felt his cock hitting his prostate. He felt that familiar feeling in his stomach as he kissed Cas rougher and hungrily, Cas moaned more as he hit his mate's sweet spot once more. That was all Dean could handle he came hard all over Cas' fins and chest, he shuddered hard and panted heavily. The merman watched the human curiously and gripped his sides tightly, he panted and groaned loudly his tail fluttered up and fins came out from the side of his head as he came hard inside his lovers ass. He collapsed on the ground and smiled, Dean carefully crawled off him and laid beside him looking into the merman's eyes, wrapping his arms around him tightly and kissing his lips softly. "Mermen mate for life, I love you so much Dean." That made the human smile warmly and he nuzzled into Cas' neck. "I love you too Castiel." They laid together and Dean sighed softly. "I wish you didn't have to leave me, I want to stay with you forever." That made the human sigh. "Maybe there is a way we can stay together." This made Cas bubble and his tail flapped happily. "How though?" Dean smiled. "I happen to know someone who knows a person that could help us out, how do you feel about having legs?" Castiel tilted his head and he he flapped his tail against the sand. "Me have legs? Yes I would like that, then we can be together." The human smiled and he kissed Cas' head then he looked into his blue eyes. "Alright, I will be back soon okay I promise, wait here or in the water." He smiled and quickly kissed him, then he left, about an hour later Dean came back with a potion and he looked around. "Cas where are you? I am back." The human began to get worried as he looked around then he heard moaning coming from behind a rock, he rushed over to see Cas laying there bloody. Dean knelt down beside him and he lifted him up. "Cas, What happened?" The merman spit blood out. "I...I was swimming along and some people came along and shot me with a gun... Dean I am not going to make it, I am sorry." Dean felt hot tears coming from his cheeks he started to cry he couldn't help it. "No Cas please don't die, look I brought the potion to make you human." Castiel spit more blood up and he looked at the potion then he took Dean's hand. "T...thank you for showing me what love is like Dean, I will never forget you, I will always love you." Dean's green eyes were glazed over with tears he wasn't going to let Cas die, he opened his mouth and poured the potion down his throat.

Dean waited beside Castiel but nothing happened he held him close as he cried hard, just then something happened. A bright light shone, so bright Dean had to close his eyes, after a while he opened them to see Castiel laying there naked with legs but he didn't move. He reached out for him and cradled him in his arms, crying. "I love you so much Castiel." Just then the ex-merman opened his arms and gasped heavily he looked around and then he looked up at Dean his blue eyes wide he wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly. "D...ean what happened?..." The human looked at his lover. "I gave you the potion and now you have legs." He deliberately hid the fact he got shot and almost died, he was honestly surprised the potion saved his life too but he didn't complain, his thoughts were interrupted by Castiel's voice. "I have legs, I really have legs. Now we can be together all the time." He smiled happily and hummed as he reached down and touched them. Dean just smiled as he held Cas and he helped him up and he held him as he tried to teach him to walk. Cas was a fast learner and soon enough he was walking wobbly, Dean watched him carefully as he got into his car and he drove him back to his house. Once they arrived there Dean got out and walked over and lifted Cas up out of the car, and took him inside. He carried him upstairs and to his bedroom, he put Castiel down and he looked around the bedroom with wide curious eyes. He wobbled around and looked at everything then he stared at the bed, he sat down and he purred softly. Dean just watched him then he laid on the bed and he smiled happily. "This is very comfortable." Dean just grinned and then he crawled on top of him and he kissed his lips softly, that made the ex-merman blush deeply. "I want you to teach me all about human traits and behaviors, also about mating and breeding." Dean smirked. "Oh that is one subject I would love to teach you, we can try that right now of you'd like?" Castiel felt his cheeks blush. "Yes I would like that very much." With that answer Dean reached over and opened a door and pulled out some lubrication, and he quickly undressed himself, then he got back onto the bed and he took a generous portion and he rubbed the lube all over his cock and fingers then he looked into his lover's eyes. He reached down and began to rub Cas' tight entrance, which caused the now human to shiver in pleasure his gaze never leaving Dean's. Once he finished, he spread Cas' legs apart and he positioned himself then he shoved the head of his cock inside the tight hole this made Castiel wince and stiffened up, he bit his lip.

Dean continued to push his cock all the way inside his lover with a soft gasp. He began to thrust gently inside of Cas and he closed his eyes leaning down and he kissed his lips. Cas squirmed underneath Dean and moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him closer, he shuddered as Dean pounded his cock deep inside the new human. Castiel dug his nails into his back as he arched his back up whimpering softly for more. He reached down and grabbed Dean's ass causing his cock to go deeper, he moaned again as Dean hit his prostate. It was a new feeling to him that almost made him go insane, he didn't knew what to do so he held Dean more as he continued to slam his cock faster and faster inside him. "D...dean something is happening, I am scared..." The green eyed male stared at him. "Do not worry Cas let it happen, it is nothing to be scared of." Cas just nodded as he began to shiver harder as Dean stroked his cock faster and faster, soon he couldn't hold it any longer and he came, thick ribbons of white stickiness went all over Dean's hand and chest. This made Castiel moan loudly and then he blushed feeling embarrassed. Then Dean thrust inside Castiel as hard as he could, hitting his prostate once more and then he came deep inside his lover moaning his name loudly. Cas held onto him tightly and he shivered once more, Dean collapsed on top of him and he panted heavily, kissing his lips deeply. "Dean amazing lover." Cas smiled as he blushed a deep red then he nuzzled into his neck smiling softly. Dean rolled off him for a minute, Cas whimpered at the loss then he cuddled into the human. Dean wrapped his arms around him and he pulled the covers over them and then he placed a soft kiss upon Cas lips. "I love you Cas, so much." The ex-merman cuddled into his neck purring. "Cas loves Dean too forever." That made Dean smile and he relaxed softly as he saw Cas yawn. "Lets sleep now and tomorrow I will show you the world." Cas nodded. "I want too see world with you." He yawned again and he laid in Dean's arms as he fell fast asleep. Dean watched him with his green eyes and he placed a kiss on his head and he soon fell asleep after him.

The End.


End file.
